<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scar and the Snow Flower by Thursday26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377918">The Scar and the Snow Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26'>Thursday26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Rewrite, Internalized Misogyny, Internalized Sexism, Rating Might Change, Self-Loathing, Tags to be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alpha/Beta/Omega rewrite of the series starting from Book One. </p><p>Sokka is a self-hating omega. It takes a lot for him to change his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bending is Nothing but Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So I need stuff to do and i decided to start posting this! I just really love Zukka and I always love to see more of it. This is a monster of a project, with no set schedule for updating. So sorry about that. Essentially I'm telling the story from Sokka and  Zuko's perspectives, with the added a/b/o dynamics that i am also weak for &lt;3 </p><p>I don't know if I'm hyping it up or making it sound boring haha, but some warnings. IDk the rating for now. I chose T to be safe, but it could go up in the future, but I am not certain yet.</p><p>My writing style is to be a little less... sanitized than what is shown in the show that is marketed towards children. not that that is bad, I just want to give you a warning as to what you might get into. Also, this is a rewrite, but i don't want to go through the exact same thing as the episodes every single time so i will tell you what episodes are for each chapter and whatever i don't directly discuss, the implication is that what happened in canon is what happened in my story... if that makes sense </p><p>The summary will also be modified once my beta wakes up! I am so bad at summaries and she is my saviour, and i can't wait until she's awake to post and she won't mind me doing this :) she's always on my case about posting my stuff </p><p>So i hope you enjoy this &lt;3 sorry for the ramble. I'm always a little nervous posting something new &lt;3 </p><p>This chapter is Episodes 1 &amp; 2 </p><p>PS. I love Iroh and I hope to include many extra Zuko&amp;Iroh scenes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a nice day out, despite the cold. Yes, the South Pole is always cold, but today it isn’t <em> freezing </em>, not like in the middle of the cold months, where the sun doesn’t rise for days. The sky is clear, blue and bright. The air has the kind of chill that promises to freeze his eyelashes if his eyes even threaten to water. All in all, a nice day. A day that could bring Sokka out of his slump. Last week was a disappointing revelation for Sokka and he feels like he’s failed his village, his father, for the first time in a long time. He wishes he could spend some time alone so he could process how much his life has changed, how it took three days to change everything he thought he knew.  But they have rules about going out alone and they need to catch fish for more than themselves. Some of the women in the village are running low, so if they catch enough, they’ll make something for him and Katara as well. Gran Gran usually cooks for them, but they always want to try to give her a break. </p><p>“Sokka, look!” Katara says excitedly and way too loud. He knows he could’ve brought anyone, but he mistakenly thought bringing his little sister would give him some peace.</p><p>“Shhh,” Sokka hushes her, then whispers, “you’re going to scare the fish.” He won’t look away from his prey. They’ve slowly creeped up on it, the canoe barely making a ripple on the water. The fish is right there, swimming just within the range of his spear. He’s not about to go home empty handed. It takes some skill to spear a fish in deep water, so he needs to concentrate. He has to use the right amount of force and hit the fish just right, catching it on the barbs of his spear so it can’t swim away in shock. </p><p>“But Sokka, I caught one!” Katara says, just as loud. Sokka sighs and tries to ignore her. The fish is nearly in the right position. He lifts up his spear and<span>–</span></p><p>SPLASH</p><p>A bucket of ice cold water is falling right on his head, landing perfectly to go down his parka. Sokka almost screams, biting it back to make a high pitched yelping noise. He’s so sick of this waterbending nonsense! He turns to face his sister, baring his teeth at her. “How is it that every time you play with your magic water, I get soaked?” he snarls, teeth threatening to chatter already. Sokka is used to the cold, but getting water dumped down his back? Even the most hardened South Pole Warrior would start to feel a little nippy. </p><p>Katara scoffs, rolling her eyes at him, like what she did isn’t actually <em> dangerous </em> for him. They’re going to have to head back home before Sokka freezes. “It’s not magic, it’s <em> waterbending <span>–</span></em>”</p><p><em> “It’s waterbending,” </em> Sokka mimics, already tired of hearing it. Katara goes on and on about it all the time, but it’s so pointless for her to be obsessed with it. All it’s proven to be is a distraction and a liability time and time again. Yes, waterbending is something that was important to their culture and their heritage, but that’s the key word: <em> was. </em> Katara is the <em> only </em> waterbender and there’s no one around to explain what that really means, so she might as well not have the ability. </p><p>Sokka knows that might be a cruel way to think about it, but they have to focus on the present and the future. Right now, learning how to waterbend isn’t important to their survival, but staying warm is. Staying <em> safe </em> is. “We’re gonna have to go back,” Sokka says, putting off taking off his gloves. They’re soaked too and he knows they should come off, but he’s reluctant to expose his fingers to the unforgiving and biting cold of the Southern Pole air. </p><p>“Don’t be such a baby,” Katara says, slumping and pouting. </p><p>Sokka takes a deep breath to keep his patience. “Katara, you know the rules. The water got under my parka and my gloves are soaked. I can’t be out in the cold too long.” </p><p>Katara slouches further, arms crossed across her chest. He knows her lack of response is a silent deference to him. This time. Their clothes are meant to handle the elements: if the water hadn’t got inside, Sokka would have been fine. Maybe Sokka could still be fine long enough to catch a couple of fish, but nowadays, they’re always going the “better safe than sorry” route when it comes to making decisions. </p><p>Sokka sighs and picks up the oar, deciding to leave his gloves on for now, to at least prevent his hands from chafing against the wood. He’s just about to start paddling them back, but the canoe lurches and they’re caught in a current. He forgot that they were still floating lazily. Again, Katara and her waterbending have been nothing but a distraction.</p><p>“Look out!” Katara yells, sounding scared.The current is moving them dangerously fast towards a bunch of ice bergs that could easily decimate the canoe that they’re travelling in.  Sokka knows he has to protect his sister as much as he can. He grips the paddle tighter and tries to take control of the canoe, but it’s mostly in the whim of the current.  “Go left! Go left!” Katara yells, but the prow is already angling right. </p><p>Sokka knows it’s too late to change the direction of the canoe, so he starts to paddle to increase their speed: hopefully they’ll pick up enough speed to weave through the ice that’s closing in around them, even though the canoe isn’t meant to be going at such speeds and the faster they go, the more likely they are to capsize. </p><p>But they can’t move fast enough. The water swells up under them and they can see over the top of the small islands of ice and that’s when he knows they have to jump. Sokka grabs Katara’s arm with one hand and his spear in the other, and pulls her out of the canoe  onto a floating block of ice. They slide down the tilted side of the berg until he stabs his spear in and holds on for dear life, Katara in his other arm. The ice jolts underneath them as it crashes into another berg, the canoe getting crushed to splinters between them. </p><p>It takes a moment for everything to settle and they’re stuck out on the ice. Great, just great. Sokka’s heart is racing. He needs to think of a way to get them out of here. He’s still wet and the villagers won’t send someone looking for them for a few hours at least<span>–</span></p><p>“You call that left?” Katara asks snidely. </p><p>“You don’t like my steering?” Sokka snaps, glaring at her. She’s glaring at him, too. “Maybe you should’ve just waterbended us out of the ice!”</p><p>“So it’s my fault?!” </p><p>“I knew I should’ve left you at home,” Sokka growls, pulling his knees to his chest. He’s already cold and miserable and Katara has that face on that means she’s getting ready to yell at him. Great, another lecture coming from his <em> little sister. </em> He’s not a child! “Leave it to an <em> omega </em>to screw things up,” Sokka growls.  </p><p>“An <em> omega?! </em> ” Katara screeches, the tops of her cheeks turning red with her anger. <em> “You’re </em> an omega, Sokka!” Sokka grits his teeth and tries to ignore the patch that Gran Gran made for him to cover his bonding gland, the one that supresses his scent so he doesn’t smell like an omega anymore. At least with that on, he can pretend that he isn’t. Although that probably got wet too and is going to fall off. “I’m so <em> sick </em> of hearing all those sexist things coming from you! You’re so immature and I am <em> so embarrassed </em> to be related to you!” Katara swings her arms back to really yell at him. Sokka rolls his eyes until he hears the terrifying crack of solid ice. He looks at her and there’s a large crack in the iceberg behind her. Sokka’s eyes go wide. “Ever since I presented,” she continues on, “you’ve been treating me like being an omega means I’m absolutely useless, but <em> I’ve </em> been the one who’s been doing everything while you’ve gone off to <em> play soldier!” </em> </p><p>“Katara<span>–</span>” Sokka tries, realizing that it’s because of her anger that the berg is starting to crack. It must be something to do with her waterbending. </p><p>“I thought you would’ve gotten some perspective when you presented, and I’ve been so patient with you!” she continues to yell, voice cracking from how loud she’s getting. “But I’m sick of it!” Both her arms swing back and Sokka can see the cracks going up the ice and fear settles into his heart. </p><p>“Katara, settle down!” he pleads, trying to stop her from breaking the iceberg and most likely sending them into the water to probably freeze to death, if they don’t drown first. </p><p>“No!” Katara screams. “You’re on your <em> own!” </em> </p><p>With that, a large wave comes out behind her and the ice cracks all the way to the top. Sokka whimpers and Katara gasps and she turns around and they both watch the iceberg break apart, the large pieces falling into the water and creating a massive wave. Sokka wraps an arm around Katara, keeping her on the ice, and holds on for dear life. Sure she might be annoying, but Sokka is still her big brother and he’s not going to let her die out here if he can help it. </p><p>The wave swells under them, pushing back the ice they’re on and neither of them moves until the ice just floats, bobbing harmlessly in the water.“Did I do that?” Katara asks, sounding a little dazed, after a few seconds of quiet. </p><p>“Yep, congratulations,” Sokka says sarcastically, bringing his arm back so he’s not touching her. Now that the fear has passed, Sokka is ready to still be mad at her. He opens his mouth to deliver another lecture about how she needs to control that freaky waterbending stuff, one of many that he’s given her, but something starts to glow in the water.</p><p>Whatever is going on is too freaky for Sokka, but it only reinforces what he already knows: waterbending is bad news.</p>
<hr/><p>Zuko hates his uncle sometimes. Well, hate is a strong word. He <em> dislikes </em> how his uncle acts and, by extension, how he expects Zuko to act. The only times Zuko can see a glimpse of the alpha general that he knows his uncle can be is when he’s yelling at Zuko about his fire forms. Other times, he’s always smiling and patient and so <em> nice </em> that it’s grating. An alpha isn’t supposed to act in such a way. Alphas aren’t <em> pleasant </em> or <em> genial. </em></p><p>In fact his uncle tends to act in a lot of un-alpha-like ways. He gives people the benefit of the doubt, he doesn’t posture around the crew, and he’s disgustingly sentimental. Zuko doesn’t understand. An alpha is meant to be hard, they are meant to lead, they are meant to control, not only their element, but others around them. His father always explained the right of the alpha like that and his father practices what he preaches, ruling the Fire Nation with swift brutality and certainty so no one will ever go against him. Zuko wishes that he could be more like his father and he’s channeling him now that he knows the avatar is back. </p><p>There’s more certainty this time. Sure he saw lights one time at the tail end of not sleeping for three days, and he thought the Avatar had returned then, but it turned out to be nothing but the celestial lights. But this time is different. Zuko is well rested, he’s focused, and he’s ready to learn more advanced fire forms. </p><p>If only his uncle would stop eating long enough to show him. </p>
<hr/><p>Sokka knows it was right to send Aang on his way, but staring down a Fire Nation warship has Sokka terrified. Yes, Aang isn’t here, but how long will it take the soldiers aboard to believe him? He has his war paint on and he’s ready to fight, and he’ll fight until the end, but he hopes it doesn’t come to that. Still, his people need to be protected: his dad left him in charge to take care of everyone left behind. This is his responsibility. It doesn’t matter how much he shakes, he has to fight, he has to protect everyone. </p><p>The ship comes to a stop, further inland than should be possible for a boat, then the front drawbridge comes down, leaving Sokka to scramble not to be crushed by it. Then he sees them, the firebenders. One is obviously in charge; Sokka hates him without a second thought. He knows he shouldn’t judge people so quickly, but he knows this man, this <em> alpha </em> is here to hurt people to get what he wants, just like all alphas do. Just like all firebenders do. </p><p>Sokka lets out a warrior’s cry, running up the ramp to hopefully compel them to leave by giving them too much of a fight before they even hit the snow. His club is kicked from his hand and in the same motion, Sokka is kicked over the side of the ramp to land face first in the snow. </p><p>It takes an embarrassingly long time to pull his head out of the snow. He gets up just in time to see that firebender, the leader, use his bending to intimidate his people. Sokka won’t stand for it. He picks up his club from the snow and runs to the firebender. His back is to Sokka and normally Sokka wouldn’t try to hit someone from behind, but it’s six to one. Sokka is going to need to play dirty in order to win. Or to have a chance of coming out of this alive at all. </p><p>But the asshole ducks, sending Sokka flying overhead. Sokka rolls out of it and, as he comes up, he throws Boomerang at the firebender’s head. He ducks and Boomerang is off into the distance. He’ll come back though. “Show no fear!” one of his little recruits yells and Sokka turns away from the enemy only long enough to catch the spear that gets thrown to him. And that kid is right. No fear. Never in a million years.</p><p>And he rushes the firebender, spear out first and his teeth bared, and the guy <em> isn’t moving </em>. It can’t be so easy to skewer an alpha, right?</p><p>It isn’t, it turns out, because the guy does some fighting stances, breaking Sokka’s spear into pieces, three, to be exact. Asshole Alpha knocks the last piece out of Sokka’s hand before grabbing Sokka by the neck and lifting him off the ground. </p><p>Sokka makes a sound of surprise and he can hear Katara gasping behind him. This guy is really fucking strong. It doesn’t even look like it’s any trouble for him to lift Sokka and Sokka isn’t the lightest person in the world, even for being an omega. Spirits, this close Sokka can smell the alpha stink and it makes him wrinkle his nose. Underneath the scent of someone who has traveled on the ocean for a long time is the musky scent of an alpha, the smokiness that all firebenders seem to have, but also something spicy and sharp, something unique to this alpha. Sokka hates him for it. He starts kicking his legs, struggling to get out of the guy’s hold. For all he hates this stupid alpha, Sokka has the cold realization that he is grossly underprepared for battle. He can’t protect anyone. </p><p>Then the alpha’s nose twitches and he leans in closer, pointedly sniffing and Sokka’s blood freezes. The guy smiles cruelly, scoffing. “Omega,” he states, not loud, but to Sokka he might as well be shouting. “Where are your real warriors?” </p><p>Sokka struggles some more, needing to get away. He knows how omegas are treated in the Fire Nation, and he doesn’t want to be near this alpha any longer than he has to. There’s a glint in the sky and Sokka bares his teeth, which has the alpha’s eyes widening in surprise. “I am a warrior of the Southern Tribe,” he grits out between his teeth.</p><p>The alpha’s lip curls, but before he can say anything, Boomerang shows up again, beaning the alpha in the back of the head. The impact shocks the alpha into letting go of Sokka and Sokka falls to the ground on his backside, coughing and trying to calm his throat without letting the alpha see how much he’s been hurt.  Even with the coughing, Sokka is giving a smug smile to the alpha. It must rankle to have an omega hit him like that. </p><p>It does seem to ignite something inside the alpha though, daggers of fire starting to escape his clenched fists and Sokka’s stomach drops. How is he going to fight a firebender? He couldn’t handle this guy when he wasn’t using his bending. Sokka is terrified that he’s going to be barbeque in a second, but of course Aang shows up, on the back of a penguin of all things, and takes out the alpha from behind, sending him sprawling onto his ass. It’d be funny in any other situation.</p><p>“Hey Katara, hey Sokka,” he greets, casual and chipper, bright smile on his face. </p><p>“Hey Aang,” Sokka responds dryly, “thanks for coming.”</p><p>Aang stands and faces off the soldiers, sending waves of air to the flanked soldiers before attacking their leader again. “Looking for me?” he asks, radiating confidence. </p><p>“You’re the airbender?” the alpha asks incredulously. “<em> You’re the Avatar?” </em> </p><p>“Aang?” Katara says to no one in particular. </p><p>Sokka’s mouth drops open. “No way,” he says. That kid can’t be the Avatar! Aang still hasn’t presented yet! </p><p>But Aang doesn’t deny the accusation and Sokka can see his shoulders tensing from here. Unbelievable. </p><p>Sokka has to amend his earlier sentiment: it isn’t just waterbending that’s trouble, it’s <em> all </em>bending.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed it let me know by leaving comments or kudos &lt;3 </p><p>If you want more, let me know &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Being Right Sometimes Really Sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode 3</p><p>i hope everyone had a good and safe new years &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 if you celebrate it that is</p><p>if you would like me to give a run down of how the alpha/beta/omega dynamics work, just ask and I'll add them in the end notes. i won't add it now. i'm coming off a new years thing and need to go to bed haha &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How is your search for the Avatar going?” Zhao asks, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Commander</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zhao asks. Zuko can feel his hackles rising. Before Zuko can offer a response, there’s a loud clattering noise and Zhao’s attention is drawn away from Zuko, giving him a chance to school his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops, my bad,” Uncle says, holding up his hands and smiling sheepishly. Zuko can feel his lip curl a little at the sight. The expression on his uncle’s face is too soft for an alpha to wear. Even Commander Zhao frowns all the time and Zhao isn’t what Zuko would call a good alpha in any redeemable sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Zhao turns back to him, Zuko is able to control his features and even sound casual when he says, “We haven’t found him yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really expect to?” Zhao spits, his tone condescending, and anger rises in Zuko’s chest again. “The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders.” Zuko has to look away from his stupid, smug face. He knows that Zhao has always taken pleasure in talking down to Zuko whenever he can, treating him like an omega whenever he can get away with it - and with Zuko’s banished status, that’s almost as often as Zhao wants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless,” his voice is light, like he’s smiling, “you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?” Zhao is smiling, but it’s nothing like Uncle Iroh’s warm smiles. It’s a cruel twist of his face, his teeth too much on display, a subtle warning that he could use them at any moment. Zuko has to resist the urge to bare his teeth back. He doesn’t want a challenge here, he wants to get his ship repaired and get back out to search for the Avatar. Getting into a fight would only delay things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko forces himself to keep eye contact when he responds to Zhao. “No. Nothing.” His voice is even and flat. Good. Nothing to give him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko,” that Agni-forsaken tone is back, “the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war.” As he says this, he stands up, towering over Zuko. Zuko hates it, keeping his eyes away from Zhao. But then he can feel Zhao looming, leaning in towards him as he growls out his next words. “If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you’ll tell me what you’ve found.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl rumbles through Zuko’s throat, so low it’s almost in his chest. How dare Zhao suggest that Zuko’s loyalty is anywhere but with the Fire Lord. Everything Zuko has done for the past three years has been for the Fire Nation, for the Fire Lord. “I told you I have nothing,” he grits out. “It’s like you said: the Avatar probably died a long time ago.” He hates admitting that Zhao is correct in any capacity, but the Avatar is Zuko’s prize, not Zhao’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao stares Zuko down and Zuko doesn’t flinch. He hasn’t been scared of Zhao in a long time, not since before he presented, and he can see that it bothers the older alpha. “Come on, Uncle,” Zuko says, still staring in Zhao’s eyes. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Zuko’s heading for the door, the guards stop him. A new guard walks into the room. “Commander Zhao,” he says without prompting, “we interrogated the crew like you asked. They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in his custody, but let him escape.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko growls at the implication. He didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Avatar escape, the Avatar </span>
  <em>
    <span>managed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to escape. Zuko should inspire more loyalty from his crew. Still, he can worry about how to punish them later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now remind me,” Zhao says, much too happy and still looking down his nose at Zuko, “how exactly was your ship damaged?” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The Southern Air Temple is beautiful, and it’s a shame Sokka is too hungry to really appreciate it. How could Aang burn his food? He knows that seal jerky is really hard to chew, but it isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kindling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Sokka can’t even stay mad at the kid because he knows that there’s no one at the Air Temple. Aang is still hopefully optimistic, but it’s easy to tell that no one has lived here for years, perhaps even decades. If any Air Nomads did survive, Sokka doubts that they would be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course Sokka made the major mistake of trying to cheer Aang up by playing a game where bending is obviously required to make the game interesting, or fair, in any way. Sokka would have let Aang win in any case, but he wishes it wasn’t so obvious that Aang is wiping the floor with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another point for Aang, seven by his count and Sokka isn’t about to argue. It’s not like Sokka is going to get any points at all, but something catches his eye as he’s retrieving the ball. His heart sinks when he realizes it’s a Fire Nation helmet. “Katara,” he says quietly, his sister already behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Nation,” she says coolly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks like Aang’s worst nightmare is about to come true. This is proof that the Fire Nation can and did manage to get up to the temple. “We have to tell him,” Sokka says. He doesn't want to upset Aang, but he deserves to know. At least he could start healing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara looks conflicted for a moment, but then nods. She turns and calls out, “Aang, there’s something you need to see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Aang responds happily, jogging over. Sokka settles more comfortably on his knees; this isn’t going to be an easy conversation to have. He can remember in vivid detail the talk his dad gave him and Katara the day they lost their mom, and he wonders if that talk can be used to comfort someone about the loss of all their people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Katara moves her arms in that fancy waterbending way and Sokka is buried under snow. “Ah!” Sokka says, shocked by the cold hitting his skin. He took off his parka to play–the air here is cold, but not as cold as the South Pole–but he shouldn’t be playing around in the snow!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What is it?” Aang asks as Sokka shakes all the snow from his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a new waterbending move I learned,” Katara responds easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice one,” Aang says happily, “but enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns and walks off, a big smile on his face. Sokka stands up and brushes the rest of the snow off his shoulders. “You know, you can’t protect him forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Katara whispers, turning to face him, her hands clasped in front of her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just pretend that the Fire Nation wasn’t here,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can for Aang’s sake,” she responds firmly. “If he found out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he’d be devastated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, keeping it from him is going to hurt more,” Sokka argues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, guys!” Aang yells. He’s a fair distance from them, waving his arms. Even from far away, Sokka can see Aang smiling. Katara goes after him before Sokka can respond. He knows it’s wrong to withhold this information from Aang, but he’ll keep quiet for now, even if he hates it. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders,” Zhao says. If Zuko didn’t know any better, he would think he sounded gleeful. Zhao wouldn’t show such an emotion, but it grates against Zuko’s ears. He’s just told the whole embarrassing tale of how he lost the airbender, pointedly keeping out the part where they were only able to escape because that </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega peasant </span>
  </em>
  <span>managed to knock him off the ship and prevent him from getting on deck. A few seconds earlier and he and his uncle might’ve been able to catch the Avatar on the back of whatever that flying monster was. Honestly, despite the escape, being bested, even marginally, by an omega has Zuko wanting to breathe fire. It’s almost a worse insult than getting bested by a twelve-year-old boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re more pathetic than I thought,” Zhao says casually.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko growls a warning, his teeth barely covered by his lips. “I underestimated him once,” Zuko declares firmly, taking great care to not show his teeth. He hates how everyone is talking like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Avatar to escape. He shouldn’t have left his guards to take the Avatar to the brig. He knows that to get a job done properly, he has to do it himself. “It won’t happen again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it will not, because you won’t have a second chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Zhao!” Zuko protests. “I’ve been hunting the Avatar for two years and I–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you failed!” Zhao cuts him off, displaying some of his fire in a show of intimidation. Too bad it doesn’t work on Zuko like it might some lowly soldier. “Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>teenager’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands.” Agni, that rankles, being called a teenager again. Zuko is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the Fire Nation. All alphas are men when they turn fifteen. Zuko is sixteen. He is not a mere teenager. He is a man. “He’s mine now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko can’t hold back his rage, snarling and jumping from his seat. Zhao doesn’t move and his guards grab Zuko by his arms and pin him in place. “Coward,” Zuko spits, straining against the guards’ holds. “Need your men to protect you from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>teenager.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko,” Uncle chastises, but Zuko doesn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep them here,” Zhao growls and turns away. Zuko snarls and tries to get free, but the men have too good of a hold on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao leaves the tent without issue and Zuko screams, kicking the table that Uncle is sitting at, the whole thing flipping over and crashing loudly to the ground. This isn’t fair! The Avatar is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> assignment and Zhao can’t just take it from him! Uncle still has his teacup in hand, eyes wide at the overturned table, but then he smiles genially and holds the cup out. “Some more tea, please?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko exhales through his nose, the air hot. “Of course, General Iroh,” one of the men states. “Once we can secure the prince–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure my nephew will calmly sit and join me for a cup,” Uncle says over him, giving Zuko a pointed look, his tone leaving no room for argument. It’s pretty impressive that his tone isn’t meant for just Zuko and everyone can tell and he didn’t even have to raise his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rage Zuko feels dissipates, quickly replaced with shame. He stops fighting the men and nods in acquiescence. The men release him and Zuko calmly takes his seat again. He doesn’t know why, but Uncle Iroh’s quiet disappointment is always worse than hearing someone yell at him. The guards rush off and Uncle quietly uprights the table and sets it between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men come back with some delicious-smelling tea, offering a cup to Uncle before giving one to Zuko. Zuko can’t help but notice that Uncle didn’t have to repeat himself to these men. He only had to ask once. Zuko wishes he could inspire that kind of obedience. “Thank you,” Uncle says with a smile. “Is it possible to have a private moment with my nephew? I’m not asking you not to do your jobs, but if you could be so kind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nods and they step outside the tent. It’s not much privacy, but there’s the illusion of it. It doesn’t escape Zuko that the men never protested the orders, even though Uncle’s request is something that does technically require them to disobey Zhao. How does he inspire such loyalty? Zuko stares at the floor, tea in hand, while Uncle sips loudly at his, sighing happily once he’s done. “This is excellent tea, Nephew, you should try it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko takes a sip without tasting it. “Yes, it’s fine,” he says. All he notices is the warmth from the drink, nothing more. Not even the aftertaste.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to enjoy this tea together or are we going to be in the same room drinking tea?” Uncle asks genially after a few more seconds of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the difference?” Zuko asks harshly. He hates this. He hates feeling so powerless. He’s a prince, for Agni’s sake!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conversation,” Uncle responds easily. “I do enjoy speaking with you, Prince Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not going to give me a lecture?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I have to lecture you about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorts and glares at his uncle, who still has a genial smile on his face. “For letting Zhao get under my skin, for getting angry,” he pauses, “for letting my anger control me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle takes another sip of his tea, humming softly. “It seems that I don’t have anything else to add. Just remember: Zhao is a commander, and attacking him is no way to restore your honor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grits his teeth, but can concede the point. He doesn’t have to like it, but he knows that Zhao is well recognized and respected in the Fire Nation hierarchy. As a banished prince, attacking him would only sully his honor more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, he carefully traces the shaved part of his head, the part just over his scar. He pulls his hand away as soon as he does it though, hating that his shame is so easily on display. He hates a lot of things about his life, but Zhao’s treatment of him is near the top. Zuko has accepted and faced his punishment, but it feels like Zhao is continually rubbing his face in his failures, reminding Zuko that he is a disgrace despite the fact that Zuko already knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tent flap opens and Zhao walks in, chest puffed out. “My fleet is ready to leave,” he informs them. “Once I am well out to sea, the men will escort you back to your ship and I expect you to leave my docks as soon as possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re scared that I’ll stop you?” Zuko asks, unable to help himself. Why else would Zhao wait for his forces to be well out to sea before giving Zuko a chance? It’s obvious: the commander sees him as a threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao has the audacity to laugh at him. “You? Stop me?” he asks between chuckles. “Impossible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t underestimate me, Zhao,” Zuko snaps, straightening to his full height. “I will capture the Avatar before you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Zuko, that’s enough,” Uncle says sharply. Zuko is proud that he doesn’t flinch. Even after what they discussed, Zuko is still allowing Zhao to anger him. And that anger is controlling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t compete with me. I have a hundred warships under my command. You... you,” he chuckles, “well, you’re nothing more than a banished prince, a useless alpha.” Zuko bares his teeth. He isn’t useless. “Your own father doesn’t even want you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong,” Zuko argues, glad he sounds angry instead of hurt. He can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think that his dad doesn’t want him. What is he? An omega? “Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao’s face is impassive. “If he wanted you home, wanted you near his throne, he would have welcomed you back after you presented.” The words feel like a stake through the heart. “But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Zuko growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zhao turns, a smile on the corners of his lips. “You have the scar to prove it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’d like one to match!” Zuko yells, fire burning through his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?” Zhao scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An Agni Kai, at sunset,” Zuko says, fists clenched tight enough that his hands are starting to hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Zhao stands up straight, composed, with that Agni-damning smile on his face still. “It’s too bad your father won’t be here to see me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will have to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko glares at Zhao as he leaves the tent, still looking too smug for Zuko’s tastes. “Prince Zuko,” Uncle says once Zhao is gone, “have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wants to be angry at the reminder, but instead his heart sinks. “I will never forget,” he says thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this really such a good idea, Prince Zuko?” Uncle asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re always telling me to not let him get to me, but even you know that I can’t stay quiet this time. He can’t be allowed to get away with saying those things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncle sighs deeply. “I wish you weren’t right, Nephew.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Sokka’s heart breaks for Aang, so much so that he couldn’t even say ‘I told you so’ to Katara. It was a mistake keeping proof of the Fire Nation from Aang, it only made everything worse. Thank the spirits Katara was able to calm him down, even if Aang crying after he calmed down hurt to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang is still in the sanctuary, doing something Avatar-y, while he and Katara pack up Appa. They haven’t spoken since Aang calmed down. Sokka hasn’t put his coat back on. The air is cold, but warmer than what he’s used to and he’s doing most of the work packing everything up. He doesn’t want to sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Katara hands him something, her nose twitches and she starts sniffing. Sokka pauses. “Do you smell… snow flowers?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka freezes. “It’s too warm for snow flowers here,” he says, his blood turning cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I…” she gets closer and sniffs him. “It’s you, Sokka,” she says quietly. “Did you bring some from the South Pole?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sokka chokes out, hand going to his neck, fingers underneath his warrior’s necklace. He can only feel skin. The patch for his bonding gland is gone, probably blown off when Aang triggered the Avatar state. “Shit.” He clambers up Appa into the saddle and rummages through his bag with some urgency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s head peeks over the side of the saddle. Her eyes are soft, but Sokka can’t pay attention to her. He pulls out the small chest Gran Gran gave him that has all his supplies to make new suppressant patches. “I didn’t know you smelled like Snow Flowers,” she says softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka flinches and tries not to look at her. It feels wrong that Katara doesn’t know his scent, when he could recognize hers in a crowded room: sea water, snow, and the sweet tea made from the fruit that blooms for only three weeks in the summer. Sokka has been too embarrassed to let anyone scent him. Gran Gran knows, but she’s the one who’s made his patches. Sokka kicked Katara out of their tent throughout his whole heat, refusing to allow anyone inside to help and quietly airing the tent out in the middle of the night so no one would be the wiser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow Flowers are a rare blossom, as are most of the flora in the South Pole. They bloom deep under the snow in little air pockets that trap heat, but only warm it enough for roots to take hold in the ground. Sokka has only ever seen one once and smelled it in person. One of the alphas had gone on a quest to retrieve the flower for the omega they were courting and she showed off the flower proudly, much to the jealousy of the other omegas. She had it turned into a sweet perfume that was the envy of every person in the South Pole. Sokka always thought that story was romantic, that he might do something so wonderful for an omega one day, but now the scent only reminds him of what he has become. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka,” Katara says after Sokka works for a few minutes in silence. “You shouldn’t cover your scent, it’s part of who you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s jaw tenses, holding back the cruel words that want to escape. Katara means well, but she’s never going to be embarrassed about her omeganess. Sokka has every reason to be embarrassed about his own. “It’s my body, Katara,” he says coolly, putting the paste on a cloth patch that fits perfectly over his bonding gland. “It’s my choice if I want to smell like flowers or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she says, subdued. Sokka doesn’t think about how easily she conceded this time, deciding to not look an ostrich horse in the mouth. He lifts his necklace out of the way and carefully places the patch on his skin. It’ll take a few minutes for the paste to work. He sighs once it’s in place, feeling better. “Do you want a minute before I get Aang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell Aang, please,” Sokka asks, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara blinks at him. “Sokka, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> have nothing to be ashamed of, Katara,” Sokka whispers, carefully packing everything away. “I need Aang to trust that I can take care of him like I promised. He won’t trust me if he knows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara sighs, but nods. “Fine, if you think it’s best.” And Sokka has a stark moment of realization: Katara is only deferring to him because of what happened with Aang. He did warn her that not telling him would make everything worse, and he was right. She knows that and now she’s going to listen to him about this. Sokka hates that Aang got so hurt, but it’s helping him keep his secret longer. He doubts he’ll be able to keep it a secret forever, but hopefully by the time he’s discovered he’ll have proved himself so that him being an omega doesn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go and get Aang,” Sokka tells her. “We’re all packed and by the time you two get back, the scent will have worn off. If he mentions anything though, tell him it’s a perfume.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” And she leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka takes a moment to breathe a sigh of relief that he has a moment to think. Although that moment is cut short by a flying lemur landing in front of Sokka, arms laden with fruit. “Hey, little guy,” Sokka greets and the lemur sets the fruit down in front of him. Sokka’s stomach growls loudly and he decides that he won’t look this ostrich horse in the mouth either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he says around a mouthful of fruit. Has fruit always tasted so good? He groans loudly in pleasure at the sweet taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Aang gets back, his face lights up at the sight of the lemur and they seem to immediately bond. Aang calls him Momo and their family grows by one. Sure today wasn’t all good, but it didn’t end bad at all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please let me know what you think &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/_Thursday_26"> Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>